<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never surrender by sevensparrowsofrhye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078562">never surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensparrowsofrhye/pseuds/sevensparrowsofrhye'>sevensparrowsofrhye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, background jancy, byler, start of season three but make it byler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensparrowsofrhye/pseuds/sevensparrowsofrhye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how often they saw one another, whether it be in Mike’s basement, or in Will’s room like today, they never seemed to bore each other; they had been friends since kindergarten, but they had never been closer than they were now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gravel of the Byers’ driveway crunched under his bike wheels, the sound mixing with the late evening sounds of screaming cicadas. He ran to the front door once he reached the porch, knocking on the thin wood.</p><p>“Hey Mrs. Byers, is Will home?”</p><p>Joyce pulled open the front door, the gangly frame of Mike Wheeler standing on the front porch, his bike now collapsed and abandoned in the driveway.</p><p>“Mike! Um, yeah, I think Will is in his room.” She steps back and points haphazardly towards Will’s room as if he hadn’t been over to their house incessantly since the events of the past November. </p><p>“Thanks!” He waved as he passed by her, making a beeline for Will, the door to his room cracked slightly. Lightly rapping on it, he heard shuffling of feet. Will’s eyes lit up upon opening the door, and with a quick glance to check that neither Joyce nor Jonathan could see, he grabbed Mike’s hand pulling him inside. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Nudging the door closed with his foot, Mike leaned down and gently kissed Will, who had his hands intertwined around both of Mike’s. </p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“It’s been less than 48 hours since we hung out.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Should have been less anyways, weren’t you supposed to be here earlier?” </p><p>“My mom and dad had an absolutely thrilling conversation over dinner about the town drama. I thought I was going to die at the dinner table hearing about the affair between Bobby Hagan and Christine Fletcher.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, grabbing Mike’s wrist once more, and pulled him onto his bed, it squeaking beneath their weight. Mike shrugged off his backpack, it collapsing on the floor as Will pulled him closer, their lips meeting again. </p><p>Mike could never get tired of kissing Will.</p><p>Despite this, he hadn’t spent his weekend crouched over his radio in vain. He pulled away from Will, despite the latter boy’s efforts to keep their faces together. </p><p>“So, you know how I said I wouldn’t be cheesy?”</p><p>“Mike,” Will said in mock frustration.</p><p>“Well, I lied, and spent all weekend making a mixtape for you.”</p><p>“I swear to god, give it here.” </p><p>Mike snatched open the zipper on his backpack, various items falling out as he rummaged through it, eventually pulling the tape from it with a flourish and held it out to Will. Grabbing the tape, he plopped it in the radio and cranked up the dial. The beginning notes of ‘Never Surrender’ filled the room, a grin plastered across Mike’s face as he looked at him. With yet another roll of his eyes, Will grabbed Mike’s face and kissed him again, their hands stacked on top of one another. Despite how often they saw one another, whether it be in Mike’s basement, or in Will’s room like today, they never seemed to bore each other; they had been friends since kindergarten, but they had never been closer than they were now. </p><p>“And nobody wants to know you now,” Mike began singing, pulling away from his embrace,</p><p>“and nobody wants to show you how.” He bopped his head along with the music, their clasped hands moving along with his movements. </p><p>With a shake of his head, Will continued along with the lyrics. </p><p>“So if you're lost and on your own,”</p><p>“YOU WILL NEVER SURRENDER,” they sang in tandem. Will began to kiss all over Mike’s face as Mike shook in quiet giggles, his eyes full of love and doing everything short of having heart shaped pupils. </p><p>Mike leaned down on the bed, pulling Will down with him.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” </p><p>“Of course.”<br/>
Suddenly, a loud knock came from Will’s door, startling the pair so badly Will fell to the floor as Mike essentially threw himself upright. Will got up and cracked the door open a smidge, just to see Joyce’s face, a smile across it as she let out a small giggle.</p><p>“Sorry to startle you two, but Lucas called to ask when you are leaving for the movie tonight, he said he wanted to catch the nine showings of, what was it, Week of the Dead, or something like that?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Mom,” Will glanced back at Mike and then at the clock, displaying half past eight, “We’ll be leaving soon, just a minute.” He closed the door back, giving an exasperated look as he leaned back on it.</p><p>“Starcourt is all the way across town right?” </p><p>“Bingo. And you know Lucas and Max will kill us if we are late right?”</p><p>“Naturally.” </p><p>Mike crouched down, stuffing the spilled contents of his bag back in as Will stopped the mixtape and checked his appearance in the mirror. Moments like this, Mike could not help but stare at his boyfriend. </p><p>“I can tell when you stare, you know.”</p><p>A blush crept up his neck as Will held out his hand to help Mike up.</p><p>“It’s sweet.”</p><p>The pair left the room, giving a little wave to Joyce, who was enthralled in watching the news, Jonathan nowhere to be seen. They went outside, Mike picking up his bike as Will retrieved his from the shed. Right as they were about to take off, they heard a rustling from the bushes, their eyes meeting. Peeking around the house, they saw no one else but Nancy, her halfway hanging out Jonathan’s bedroom window. </p><p>“Mike!”</p><p>“Nancy!” </p><p>Their whispered yells warranted Jonathan to glare at them as he pointed back into the house. </p><p>“If you two say anything, I’m telling Hopper you stole The Karate Kid from Family Video.” </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>As Jonathan successfully pulled Nancy into his window, Will and Mike finally set off for the mall. As they biked, Will spoke up.</p><p>“Are you ever going to let Nancy live that down?”</p><p>“Will, I’m going to use that as blackmail material for her until the day I die, and you say that like you won’t use that against Jonathan.”</p><p>“All the times I have found her climbing in Jon’s window, you have infinite passes to climb in my window.” </p><p>They laughed, and biked into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woo! finally wrapped up this wip that has been sitting in docs abandoned. I hope you enjoyed this fic! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and i do my best to respond to all comments. you can find me @eightiesfinalgirl on tumblr. Stay safe and wear a mask. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>